Arthur and the Riot
by Travis 2014
Summary: A riot breaks out in Elwood City. Which is like what happened in Ferguson, Missouri. Read and review this story.
1. Riot day 1

Arthur and the riot

* * *

A riot like that in Ferguson, Missouri comes to Elwood City. After a citizen is killed by a policeman. Not a person shown on Arthur. A High school boy he is. But it starts a riot there. Just like in Ferguson. We begin at night a boy is going to the store to buy some milk. A policeman thought he robbed that store. He put his hands up but the policeman shot and killed him. People from outside heard and is going to start a riot.

"Breaking news!" said a news Anchor, "A riot has started here in Elwood City. All residents stay indoors."  
"Glad we lock the doors at night," said Arthur, "And we aren't rioting either."  
"Your right Honey," said Mrs. Read, "Anyway it is bedtime."  
"Good night mom," said Arthur, "See you in the morning."

The rioting just happens to be in the rough part of town. So they still will have school. Next morning after breakfast they are going to school talking about that riot in the rough part of town. They are all there talking about it.

"That riot was bad," said Brain, "Looting, Arson, and rock throwing."  
"That is what i heard," said Arthur, "In the rough part of town."  
"What caused it in the first place," said Francine, "Because i don't know."  
"Murder of a boy," said Brain, "Who i heard was going to buy milk."

They got to school and went inside. Went to their lockers and went into the classroom. Five minutes later Mr. Ratburn came in. He will talk about that riot at first. And what caused it in the first place. About the murder of a boy by a policeman.

"That riot was bad," said Mr. Ratburn, "I heard it is still going on."

Next chapter is the second day of the riot. And could bring in the National Guard by their Govenor. See what happens.


	2. Riot day 2

Arthur and the riot

* * *

Just like in Ferguson the rioters came from outside Elwood City. It is still going on. Arthur and them are safe. The riot is in the rough part of Elwood City. Near the projects and section 8 houses. That part of Elwood City. The kids in that part can't go to their school at this time. That school is Green Meadows Elementary School. It is closed until the riots end.

"I heard Green Meadows is closed," said Arthur, "Do to the riot."  
"I also heard that," said Brain, "We are lucky we are going to Lakewood."  
"We sure are," said Francine, "I feel sorry for them kids that go to Green Meadows."  
"We all do," said Arthur, "I feel sorry for everyone there."

They all in fact do. They want the National guard to come in. So they will write the Mayor and the Govenor to see if they will listen to them. They know the the police is not enough to calm the riot. They want more action.

"I hope they listen," said Arthur, "To calm the riots down."  
"Trust me they will," said Francine, "The national guard can get the job done."  
"I know your right," said Arthur, "I just hope they listen to us kids."  
"I am sure they will," said Francine, "We need the riot to end."  
"I hope they do," said Arthur, "It worked in Ferguson, Missouri."

They finished their letters and after school put stamps and put them in a mail box. They will be on there way.

"That is good to see you taking action," said Mrs. Read, "The national guard needs to be called in."  
"We love this town," said Arthur, "The riot needs to end and things will go back to normal."  
"It sure worked in Ferguson," said Mrs. Read, "They should work here."  
"That is the idea mom," said Arthur, "I hope they listen."  
"I am sure they will," said Mrs. Read, "They love children."

They will get their letters. And they will listen. See what happens next chapter.


	3. Riot part 3

Arthur and the riot

* * *

Arthur and them are heading to City hall. To see how people are dead and how many are injured. They know the riot is over now. The National Guard is starting to withdraw. This is not the last chapter one more after this. See what happens. They went in the Mayor's office. They are now talking with him. To find out the damage, death, and injured people.

"Well no deaths," said the Mayor, "But four was injured many arrest. Like what happened in Ferguson, Missouri. And the damage is one million dollars. We are going to get a check for that from the state."  
"Glad we will recover," said Arthur, "First from a Hurricane now this."  
"That is very true," said the Mayor, "We can survive stuff like that. In fact people are moving in still."  
"That is also good to here," said Brain, "I want to check the damage. Who wants to come with me?"  
"I am with you," said Arthur, "I want to see it."  
"Same here," said Buster, "To see the damage."

They saw a burned gas station, a strip mall, and a bakery. They will be rebuilt. They see the damage the outsiders caused do to the death of that boy. They don't know why they rioted do to that boys death.

"Look at this damage," said Arthur, "That the rioters caused."  
"It is sad how one death causes this," said Brain, "Just like what happened in Ferguson, Missouri."  
"I heard a bad riot from Grandma Thora," said Arthur, "In Detroit in 1967."  
"That was caused by a raid on an illegal drinking club," said Brain, "But that riot was much worse."

They are now at home. They are talking to their parents what they heard and saw. We see Arthur talking to his parents.

"That is what we heard," said Arthur, "And then we saw the damage."  
"Now that is better than death," said Mrs. Read, "And i also saw the damage. I hope it gets rebuilt soon."  
"The state is going to give the city a check for it," said Arthur, "To pay for rebuilding."  
"That is good news," said Mrs. Read, "That will be great so things can get back to normal."

Next chapter the state man who is in charge of that give the city the check. See what happens in the next chapter of this story. That will be the last chapter in this story. I will update as soon as i can.


	4. Last Chapter

Arthur and the riot

* * *

This is the last chapter in this story. They are now looking at the damaged homes. To see if they can be repaired or rebuilt. They are with their parents. They only see that only five house needed rebuilt. The rest can be repaired. See what happens.

"Well i only see five that will be rebuilt," said Arthur, "And i can see repairs are being made on the rest."  
"This community as in this subdivision will get back on it's feet," said Mrs. Read, "That school is undamaged."  
"That is good," said Brain, "Same as it's playground."  
"That is Green Meadows Elementary school," said Francine, "A block away is a Jewish day school. Also undamaged as well."  
"Think we can check it out mom?" said Arthur, "Since it isn't damaged?"  
"I don't see why not," said Mrs. Read, "I also want to look at it."

They are now walking to that other school. They know they won't go to that school. Even though they openly take non Jewish students. They love Lakewood. But they are going to look at it. And allowed to tour it.

"This school is nice," said the Rabbi, "Undamaged by the riots. It might be small but it is nice."  
"I agree with that," said Arthur, "But our school is Lakewood."  
"That area was not effected by the riot," said the Rabbi, "I heard it is a good school. Not so much with Green meadows."  
"We do have a good school Rabbi," said Francine, "I might be a Jew but my place is there."  
"I understand that Francine," said the Rabbi, "That school Lakewood is a good school."

After the tour they are now heading back to watch them repair stuff. They will look at it for about half an hour and head home. They like to see them repair and tomorrow start rebuilding the five houses.

"They will start rebuilding tomorrow," said Arthur, "So i heard."  
"I heard the same," said Mr. Read, "How was the tour of the school?"  
"It was pretty good," said Arthur, "Just not one i want to go to."  
"I understand that," said Mr. Read, "It is a Religious school after all."

After watching that they went home. After a bit of time it was back on it's feet. The end.


End file.
